


Friend to Birds and Beasts

by CrystalNavy



Series: Chronicles of Beren [2]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 16:43:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19380694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Huan wasn't the only creature who aided Beren and Luthien.





	Friend to Birds and Beasts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you do a good deed, it will be repaid in kind.

Curufin was just about to let loose another arrow, when he heard a growling noise behind him. He turned around and came face to face with an enormous black bear, who snarled at him, and then knocked him off his horse with one swipe of its paw.

Beren stepped closer, unafraid.

"Graw, is that you?" Beren whispered

In response, the bear dropped on all fours, and walked over to Beren, licking him in an affectionate manner.

"Luthien, this is one of my closest companions." Beren explained "When I found him, he was a cub, and he was wounded. The hunters killed his mother, and I nursed him back to health, and gave him food until he could take care of himself on his own. I guess he came to return the favor."


End file.
